happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Hurts
"Love Hurts" is the seventeen episode and the second episode of Season 2 of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65. It was released on February 14, 2016. Characters *Montay *Esequiel *Shippo *Josesito *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Sven (mentioned) Transcript (In Cape Adare) *Montay: Man, all the love have been coming to me. The ladies, the female chicks, and many more. Ahhhh. *Fastino: Montay. *Montay: Dad? *Fastino: What are you doing? *Montay: Relaxing in a rock. *Fastino: Yes. I can see you doing something to your fins. *Montay: What? I didn't do anything wrong. *Fastino: Okay. I'll be my guess. *Montay: Fine. *Fastino: Okay. You want it. *Montay: Yeah. I'm in love! *Fastino: What? *Montay: That nothing you can do about it dad. *Fastino: But who is your lover? No chick can find love yet. *Montay: I have a girl from my girl who would have a crush on me. I'm so excited. *Fastino: Who is it? Cho Cho? *Montay: Yes. Let just face it you and me. *Fastino: You're serious about this. *Montay: Yes. *Fastino: I won't get you in trouble for this. *Montay: Okay day. You can count on me. *Fastino: Thank you. *Montay: You're welcome. I'm just going to talk with Carlos for a while. *Fastino: Okay then, be back by sunlight. *Montay: I will. (At Cho Cho's home) *Montay: Oh hey Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: Oh hi Montay, i didn't know you were here. *Montay: I just wanna stop by and say hi to you. *Cho Cho: How was Fastino? *Montay: Pretty good. My dad is just chilling out on the beach. *Cho Cho: That's nice. Did Carlos or Ting-Ting did something bad? *Montay: Nope. They haven't done bad things so far. *Cho Cho: Don't make them try to tease you. *Montay: They won't. *Cho Cho: I believe in you. *Montay: Thank goodness. You're my girl. *Cho Cho: Thank you Montay. *Montay: You're welcome Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: Wanna go out at the pool? *Montay: Oh sure. Let's go then. *Cho Cho: Alright. (At the pool) *Montay: *go into the water* Ah, fresh and relaxing. *Cho Cho: Not bad, isn't it? *Montay: Yeah. The water feel warm after all. *Cho Cho: It look cold to me. *Montay: Just because of the weather doesn't mean the water change. *Cho Cho: I knew it. I thought Sven said that the water froze during the Doomberg incident. *Montay: That Doomberg almost killed us. We almost gotten a earthquake once a few years ago. *Cho Cho: Everyone stayed alright except when the emperor penguins left for the Doomberg to crush Emperor-Land. *Montay: These threats shouldn't happen at all. *Carlos: Hey. What are you guys doing at my pool? *Montay: Carlos? *Carlos: Stand back Montay. This pool belong to us now. *Blazer: Yeah. *Dylan: All for one. *Montay: This pool isn't yours. This is everybody's pool, not just you. *Ting-Ting: Hey, we own the pool now. *Alto: Make some room. *Montay: No. Lovers take it all, not you. *Carlos: Who cares? Now give us back the pool or else! *Dylan: You're kidding, right? *Montay: I'm being serious. *Carlos: Are you going to do this or what? *Montay: Go! Go make your own pool or something. *Carlos: Fine. Whatever you do, you're not welcome in our pool. *Ting-Ting: Ooh, i'm scared. *Blazer: Shut up Ting-Ting. *Ting-Ting: Fine. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:Holiday Stories Category:Episodes